Data can be an abstract term. In the context of computing environments and systems, data can generally encompass all forms of information storable in a computer readable medium (e.g., memory, hard disk). Data, and in particular, one or more instances of data can also be referred to as data object(s). As is generally known in the art, a data object can, for example, be an actual instance of data, a class, a type, or a particular form of data, and so on.
The term database can also refer to a collection of data and/or data structures typically stored in a digital form. Data can be stored in a database for various reasons and to serve various entities or “users.” Generally, data stored in the database can be used by one or more the “database users.” A user of a database can, for example, be a person, a database administrator, a computer application designed to interact with a database, etc. A very simple database or database system can, for example, be provided on a Personal Computer (PC) by storing data (e.g., contact information) on a Hard Disk and executing a computer program that allows access to the data. The executable computer program can be referred to as a database program, or a database management program. The executable computer program can, for example, retrieve and display data (e.g., a list of names with their phone numbers) based on a request submitted by a person (e.g., show me the phone numbers of all my friends in Ohio).
Generally, database systems are much more complex than the example noted above. In addition, databases have been evolved over the years and are used in various business and organizations (e.g., banks, retail stores, governmental agencies, universities). Today, databases can be very complex. Some databases can support several users simultaneously and allow them to make very complex queries (e.g., give me the names of all customers under the age of thirty five (35) in Ohio that have bought all the items in a given list of items in the past month and also have bought a ticket for a baseball game and purchased a baseball hat in the past 10 years).
Typically, a Database Manager (DBM) or a Database Management System (DBMS) is provided for relatively large and/or complex databases. As known in the art, a DBMS can effectively manage the database or data stored in a database, and serve as an interface for the users of the database. For example, a DBMS can be provided as an executable computer program (or software) product as is also known in the art.
It should also be noted that a database can be organized in accordance with a Data Model. Some notable Data Models include a Relational Model, an Entity-relationship model, and an Object Model. The design and maintenance of a complex database can require highly specialized knowledge and skills by database application programmers, DBMS developers/programmers, database administrators (DBAs), etc. To assist in design and maintenance of a complex database, various tools can be provided, either as part of the DBMS or as free-standing (stand-alone) software products. These tools can include specialized Database languages (e.g., Data Description Languages, Data Manipulation Languages, Query Languages). Database languages can be specific to one data model or to one DBMS type. One widely supported language is Structured Query Language (SQL) developed, by and large, for Relational Model and can combine the roles of Data Description Language, Data Manipulation Language, and a Query Language.
Today, databases have become prevalent in virtually all aspects of business and personal life. Moreover, usage of various forms of databases is likely to continue to grow even more rapidly and widely across all aspects of commerce, social and personal activities. Generally, databases and DBMS that manage them can be very large and extremely complex partly in order to support an ever increasing need to store data and analyze data. Typically, larger databases are used by larger organizations. Larger databases are supported by a relatively large amount of capacity, including computing capacity (e.g., processor and memory) to allow them to perform many tasks and/or complex tasks effectively at the same time (or in parallel). On the other hand, smaller databases systems are also available today and can be used by smaller organizations. In contrast to larger databases, smaller databases can operate with less capacity.
A current popular type of database is the relational database with a Relational Database Management System (RDBMS), which can include relational tables (also referred to as relations) made up of rows and columns (also referred to as tuples and attributes). In a relational database, each row represents an occurrence of an entity defined by a table, with an entity, for example, being a person, place, thing, or another object about which the table includes information.
As noted above, databases have become prevalent in virtually all aspects of business and personal life. Moreover, use of databases is likely to continue to grow even more rapidly and widely across all aspects of commerce and day to day life. Generally, databases and DBMS that manage them can be very large and extremely complex partly in order to support an ever increasing need to store data and analyze data. Typically, larger databases are used by larger organizations. Larger databases are supported by a relatively large amount of capacity, including computing capacity (e.g., processor and memory) to allow them to perform many tasks and/or complex tasks effectively at the same time (or in parallel). On the other hand, smaller databases systems are also available today and can be used by smaller organizations. In contrast to larger databases, smaller databases can operate with less capacity. In either case, however, there is a need for a flexible database environment that can adjust better to the needs of it users and also allow the capacity of the database to change as the need of its users change.
Furthermore, there is an ever increasing need to manage storage of data in database environment. To this end, more recently, more sophisticated data management schemes have been introduced which aim to move (or relocate) data in a database in order to further enhance performance. As such, data deemed to be accessed more frequently (“hot data”) may be relocated, for example, from a hard disk to a Solid State or cache memory to facilitate faster access to data in order to improve the overall performance of the system.
In view of the foregoing, techniques for storage management for computing environments or systems that include a database are highly useful.